All i want for christmas is you
by Horshi-Hikari
Summary: ok so here's my naruto xmas yaoi 2011. come in, read and enjoy and have a merry christmas.


So here it is. My Naruto Yaoi Christmas 2011 fanfic. You all know what to do. Read, review and enjoy.

( WARNING TO ALL ) it is a Yaoi, you know boy x boy so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it, to every one who does, enjoy.

~italic~ = thoughts or Kyuubi talking just so you know.

* * *

><p><span>All I want for Christmas is you.<span>

Christmas 2011

The sounds of busy Christmas shoppers and people rushing around filled the once quite village of Kohona as the one and only knuckle headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki made his way towards the main shopping district of the village, his winter coat wrapped tightly around his slim frame as soft snowflakes slowly fell down to the ground, creating a crisp white blanket of snow.

A long and heavy sigh passed the blonds lips as he walked, the last minute Christmas shoppers passing by him in nothing more then a blur of mixed colours, fading into the snow covered mist as he lost himself in his thoughts. It was Christmas eve morning and Naruto only had until that night to find a gift for the Uchiha, since he had gifts for everyone else, but what do you get a guy that has money to buy anything he wants?

_~ Kit, you could always tell him how you feel? ~ _the Kyuubi's voice echoed in the back of Naruto's mind as a small frown formed upon the blonds face.

~ _You know I can't, he would be disgusted with me and I would rather die then lose him all together ~ _Naruto snapped back, his blue orbs the only sign of the sadness he held from the thought that Sasuke could never love him in the same way the blond did for him, but then, who could ever love a monster? A demon? The dead last that's never going to amount to anything.

_~ He likes you more then you think Kit ~_

_~ How would you know? And don't joke about things like that ~_

_~ Did you not notice the way he makes it possible to brush up against you when your sparring with him? Or the fact that he only ever smiles when he's with you? ~_

_~ Baka, you have to touch when sparring and he smiles when Sakura's there to, he's smiling at her not me ~_

_~ God Kit, you really are a dobe ~_

_~ Don't call me that you stupid fox! ~ _Naruto screamed out, waiting for a moment to see if the fox would answer but all he got was silence, another sigh leaving him as he went back to the problem of Sasuke's Christmas gift.

Letting out another sigh, Naruto continued to walk, noticing Iruka walking towards his home, struggling to carry the many brown paper bags he was holding.

" Hey Iruka, you want a hand with those?" Naruto yelled, running over towards the dolphin that he considered a brother to him, not really able to see him as a father, managing to catch two of the bags Iruka had dropped before they hit the ground, Iruka flashing him a thanking smile as the two of them walked side by side towards the dolphins home.

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka looked over at Naruto as yet another sigh passed the blonds lips, something not normal for the ball of sunshine. For months, Iruka had noticed Naruto's once happy attitude and love of life slowly leave the blond, leaving behind a hollow form of himself, forcing himself to smile and laugh, though they where just as hollow as the blond had become.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked, watching as Naruto shifted his weight from one side to side for a moment before looking over at the dolphin, Iruka looking at him a little stunned by the sadness held with in those always happy eyes.

"I don't know what to get Sasuke for Christmas and its Sakura's party tonight, I can't turn up with nothing for him"

A soft smile made its way across Iruka's lips, he had known about how Naruto really felt towards the Uchiha, though he would never let Naruto know that he did, thinking a little before smiling deeper.

"You don't have to buy him a gift, just give him something from here" Iruka told him, pointing one of his fingers towards the blonds heart as Naruto only nodded, not really understanding what Iruka was trying to say, handing over the bags to the dolphin before thanking him, making his way back to the shopping district, Iruka only smiling as he watched the blond fade from view.

Sasuke Uchiha was pacing, something no Uchiha ever does but at this moment in time, he was pacing, lost in his thoughts while wearing a small hold in the thick shag rug that lined the living room floor.

A frustrated growl clawed its way from his throat as he sat down upon his large leather couch, hands running through his soft raven hair as a long sigh left his lips.

Sasuke had come to realise over a year ago that he was in love with the blond completely, having spent almost every morning in a cold shower getting rid of his 'problem' after having, in Sasuke's opinion, the best dreams of his life, but dreams could only do so much.

He had spent the best part of a year trying to get Naruto to notice him in the same way Sasuke noticed him, with out just jumping the blond and screwing his brains out, he may be an Uchiha but he wouldn't do any thing if the blond didn't want it, but either Naruto didn't feel the same or the blond really was a dobe.

Had he given the blond his best smile when ever the dobe had spoken to him, a smile that had Sakura clinging to him for dear life and on more then one occasion, sent a few of his fan girls to the hospital, some how they had forgotten to breath, but got only a small some what forced smile from the blond. He had stopped calling him 'dobe' and 'dead last' and started calling him by his name and got nothing, he had even gone as for as to grope the blonds ass when sparring with him but got nothing, except a god damn hard on and the need for another cold shower, what more could he do?

_~ Tell him you love him ~_ a small voice in the back of his mind said as Sasuke frowned, his well shaped eyebrows knitted tighter, when the hell did he get a voice in the back of his head?

_~ Anyway, Uchiha's don't just come out and confess love, to much damn pride ~_

"You look lost?" a voice chuckled out as Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, spinning around towards the large open window to see Kakashi parched upon the window sill, a smirk curled upon his lips, though you couldn't really tell with that damn mask covering his face but Sasuke knew him well enough to know he would be smirking, the bloody pervert always seemed to show up when ever the Uchiha was thinking about Naruto, like the git could read his mind.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped out harshly, he really wasn't in the mood for the perverted ninjas games.

"Way to show a guy some love! Me having a little information you might be interested in and all" Kakashi said in a hurt tone of voice, though the smirk was still visible under his mask as Sasuke got up off the couch, walking over towards the window, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow at the silver haired shinobi, waiting for him to continue.

"Well a little dolphin tells me that a blond fox has got it bad for you" Kakashi began, watching with amusement as Sasuke turned to face him, becoming very interested in what he had to say.

"Seems to me that the blond just needs a little push in the right direction if you get what I mean, anyway, here, you might need this" Kakashi finished, handing Sasuke a small box wrapped in Christmas paper before disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Sighing, Sasuke let a some what predatory grin spread across his face as he opened the box, looking down at the small tube with in the box after unwrapping it before heading towards his bedroom, getting ready for the party that night, though he wasn't going to Sakura's party.

The soft snowflakes that had started to fall had now completely stopped, leaving behind a white crisp glittering blanket of snow upon the ground as Naruto slowly made his way towards Sakura's house for her Christmas party, the snow crunching under his feet as he walked, arms holding the many presents he had brought for all the rookie nine, team Gai and the three from the sand village, though he still hadn't managed to get anything for Sasuke.

With a heavy sigh and a forced smile, Naruto kicked at Sakura's front door, unable to knock with all the gifts he was holding, a few minutes passed before the door was flung open by the bubble gum haired teen, a large lustful smile upon her face for a moment before it slipped to a frown, realising that it was Naruto at the door and not 'her' Sasuke.

"Oh, its only you, I thought it would be Sasuke" she stated flatly, some what purring out Sasuke's name as she said it, stepping to the side to allow Naruto to walk into the large living room, pushing his gifts under the tall Christmas tree before mixing into the crowd, noticing that Sasuke was indeed not there.

The party seemed to be in full swing, Gaara and Neji where in the corner of the room talking, though Gaara was keeping an eye on Temari and Shikamaru, who where sitting by the Christmas tree. Tenten, Lee, Shino, Choji, Kankuro and Ino where all standing by the kitchen, laughing and joking with each other while Shino and Kankuro tried to stop Choji from eating all the food while Kiba and Hinata where in the other corner of the room but Naruto didn't pay that much attention to what was going on around him, his mind wondering back to the missing Uchiha as Iruka made his way over towards him, opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sakura's outburst.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to turn in her direction by the window.

"Calm down Sakura, did you really think Sasuke would come?" Ino sighed, watching as Sakura's face turned more red with anger, the blond girl having given up on her crush over the Uchiha a long time ago.

"But I wanted to show him the new Santa outfit I got" Sakura squealed out as Ino rolled her eyes at the girl, Kiba mumbling a " I could have gone the whole year with out knowing that" in the corner of the room, earning him an ice queen glare from the pink haired girl, Sakura could be really scary when she wanted to be.

"Naruto can go get him" Iruka spoke up as Naruto snapped his head up, looking over his shoulder at the dolphin, who only smiled at him,

"Why me?"

"Because he's you team mate and Sakura can't go since she's the host" Iruka told him, chuckling a little as Naruto rolled his blue orbs, getting his coat from the small closet by the door before leaving, Iruka walking back over towards Kakashi, the older shinobi only giving his dolphin a wink as the party continued.

Naruto walked like a man taking his last walk down death row as he neared Sasuke's home, which wasn't really a house but a mansion, he really wanted to just go home but knew that Sakura would hunt him down and kill him if he didn't bring Sasuke back to the party.

The only problem was, when ever the two where alone, Naruto couldn't keep his god damn hormones under control, blushing all the time when Sasuke would almost catch him starring, when they where with Sakura and Kakashi, he always lied, saying it was because of the bubble gum haired girl but deep down, he didn't really look at Sakura in that way.

_~ Kit, just tell him already ~ _Kyuubi spoke up, hating now unhappy his vessel was over this, it was true that when Kyuubi was first sealed inside of Naruto, the fox had wanted nothing more then to rip the boy apart but over the years, he had grown to like the dobe and no one but the Uchiha was good enough for his vessel.

_~ I'm not going to tell him so will you stop asking ~ _Naruto snapped, hearing Kyuubi growl at him before going quite as Naruto stood in front of Sasuke's front door, taking a deep breath before knocking loudly upon the door.

The few minutes that passed before the door opened seemed like a life time to Naruto as his nerves got the better of him, Naruto not even noticing Sasuke standing in the door way in just a pair of sweat pants as the blond was to busy trying to calm his nerves.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you coming in?" Sasuke's voice echoed in Naruto's mind as the blond snapped back to reality before blushing bright red at the sight before him, the muscles in Sasuke's bare chest flexing as the cold air hit his skin (A/N drool!) as Naruto slightly shook his head, forcing a cheesy grin onto his face as he passed Sasuke, making his way into the large living room, Sasuke shutting the door behind him, the force grin not going unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here anyway dobe? Your meant to be at Sakura's party" Sasuke asked, leaning back against the door with a small smirk across his face, watching as the blond looked anywhere but at him, god the blond looked so adorable when he blushed.

"I was told to come get you since your meant to be there too" Naruto whispered, not trusting his voice if he spoke higher then that, another blush creeping across his face as Sasuke pushed himself off the closed door, walking passed the now frozen blond before stopping just behind him, leaning in a little to whisper in the kitsune's ear, his warm breath making the hairs on the back of Naruto' s neck stand on end, a small shiver running down his spine.

"Is that really the only reason you're here?" Sasuke whispered, his voice husky and as smooth as pure silk before nipping lightly upon Naruto's ear lobe, walking off down the hall towards his bedroom, leaving a very red Naruto behind.

Closing the door to his room, Sasuke waited, counting backwards from three in his head with a wide smirk across his face.

3..2..1

"WHAT THE FUCK! SASUKE YOU BASTARD" Naruto yelled, flinging the door open, fists clenched by his sides as he felt his anger rising, the damn ass hole was fucking with him, throwing himself at the smug looking Uchiha, only to be pushed backwards, the back of his legs hitting the bottom of the large king size bed as Sasuke climbed on top of the stunned blond, pinning both arms above his head while straddling his waist, making it impossible for Naruto to move.

Sasuke's smirk grew a little wider, his plan had worked out perfectly, knowing Naruto would fly off the handle because he thought Sasuke was only messing with him.

"Get..of..off..me" Naruto stuttered, something that only ever happened when he was alone with Sasuke, trying his hardest to move out of the Uchiha's grip before said raven felt the growing bulge in his black pants, it was Christmas eve and he could really go with out getting the shit kicked out of him by a disgusted Uchiha.

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke pushed his hips down hard against Naruto's, causing the blond under him to gasp before quickly closing the gap between the two of them, Sasuke's tongue quickly entering the blonds mouth before he had a chance to work out what was going on, his tongue tracing every inch of the blond and god he tasted good.

Naruto's whole body went stiff for a moment, unable to work out what was going on before his eyelids slowly closed, the grip on his hands loosening as he wrapped his right hand round the back of Sasuke's head, fingers lacing through the soft strands of raven hair while his other arm wrapped around the Uchiha's waist, hoping to hold him in place once Sasuke realised what he was doing, his own tongue coming to meet with Sasuke's as they rubbed against each other, Naruto's soft moans being court in Sasuke's mouth while Sasuke's hands slowly slid down the blonds sides, coming to a stop at the hem of Naruto's top and coat.

Grinding his hips down against Naruto's, Sasuke pulled back from the blond, a large grin across his face as he rocked his hips back and forth, the friction created causing them both to moan as the raven haired teen made quick work of removing Naruto's top and coat, giving him better access to the blonds toned chest before moving back down towards Naruto's neck, kissing, biting and sucking upon the sensitive skin as Naruto's hands slowly roamed his chest, fingers lightly tracing every muscle as a soft growl let Sasuke's throat.

Every where the blonds hands touched seemed to set his skin on fire, loving the soft tingling feeling left behind, no one could ever make Sasuke's skin feel this amazing other then the blond.

"Sas…Sasuke" Naruto breathed out, Sasuke slowly moving away from the blonds neck to look into lust filled but also confused blue eyes, eyes that seemed to draw you in their intensity, and how Sasuke loved those eyes.

Smiling a smile only for Naruto, Sasuke once again closed the gap between them, lips lightly brushing against Naruto's sot ones before becoming more forceful, a light gasp leaving Naruto as Sasuke's tongue entered the blonds mouth, tracing every inch of him, both loosing themselves in the pleasured heat as Naruto's back arched off the bed, a long moan leaving him as Sasuke's fingers brushed against his nipples, the blonds mind screaming at him to stop this, that Sasuke was only doing this to mess with him, but Naruto wouldn't listen, never wanting this mind blowing feeling to end.

Maybe this was all just a dream, it had to be, Sasuke would never do this to him, any minute now Naruto would wake up face down in the snow, having slipped over on his way to Sasuke's home.

_~ that's what happened, I must have fallen over, hit my head and now I'm dreaming ~ _Naruto thought.

With the need for air quickly taking over, Sasuke pulled back, trailing kisses, nips and bites down Naruto's throat and chest, taking the blonds hardened right nipple in his mouth while circling his fingers around the other, sucking hard on the skin as Naruto moaned, his back arching into the touch, his right hand lightly fisting a handful of raven hair while his other gripped at the soft sheets under him as Sasuke switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment at the other.

Smirking against Naruto's lightly tanned skin, Sasuke continued to kiss down the god like skin, loving every moan and mewl he got from the blond, only managing to make his already rock hard cock even harder as he slowly swirled his tongue around Naruto's navel before dipping his tongue in a few times, all the while, undoing Naruto's pants before pulling back from the blond, pulling down both his pants and boxers in one quick movement, a sharp gasp leaving Naruto as the cool air hit his heated flesh.

Sasuke stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at the naked god lying on the dark sheets of his bed, licking his dry lips slightly at the sight of pre cum leaking from the blonds hardened member, a small predatory grin upon his lips.

A bright blush made its way across the whole of Naruto's face as he pulled himself up onto his elbows, blushing deeper, if it was even possible, when he noticed Sasuke starring at his fully naked body like he was a piece of meat ready to be eaten.

Feeling uncomfortable under the intense onyx eyes, Naruto tried to cross his legs to hide his very hard arousal but was stopped by Sasuke's hands on his thighs, keeping his legs open as Sasuke lowered himself back over Naruto, the fingers of his left hand gently brushing up the length of Naruto, nipping the blonds ear lobe as a soft moan passed Naruto's lips, his whole body shivering from the Uchiha's touch.

"Don't hide yourself from me, your perfect" Sasuke huskily purred into Naruto's ear, his voice sending a new wave of blood down south as a harsh groan left Naruto, a single tear rolling down his whiskered cheek, no one had ever seen him as nothing more then a monster, the boy with the demon inside him, never perfect.

Kissing the already kiss bruised lips, Sasuke reached over for the small tube on the bedside table, making a mental note to think Kakashi later as he pulled back from the blond, popping open the lid on the tube before looking down at Naruto from his seated position upon the blonds waist, asking permission with out having to say a word, only getting a short nod from Naruto as he pulled Sasuke down into another heat filled kiss.

Panting lightly, Sasuke poured a generous amount of the cool lube into his hand before wrapping his over around the base of Naruto's cock, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft while one of his coated fingers circled around the blonds puckered entrance.

Wanting to distract Naruto from any pain, Sasuke quickly took the whole of the blond in to his mouth, moaning deeply around the heated flesh while he slowly pushed the first finger inside as Naruto cried out Sasuke's name, the mixture of pleasure from the amazing heat wrapped around his hardened flesh and the pain from the now three fingers inside him sending him wild, his head thrashing from side to side as he thrust his hips down on Sasuke's fingers, wanting him deeper inside of him.

"Fuck! Sasuke do that again" Naruto cried out, pleading with the Uchiha as Sasuke smirked around the member in his mouth, making a mental note of where the blonds prostate was before pushing his fingers against that sweet spot again, earning another cry of his name from the sweat coated blond.

Naruto's hands gripped the sheets beneath him tighter as he tried to buck his hips up, wanting nothing more then for Sasuke to take him over the edge but the ravens free hand was holding him down, his painfully good teasing driving Naruto insane.

Every time Sasuke's mouth moved up Naruto's member, his tongue would flick across the slit, sliding along the shaft as his mouth moved back down to the base, giving the base a some what hard nip before repeating the whole process over and over again, all the while, his fingers attacked the blonds sweet spot, turning Naruto into nothing more then a mass of heavy panting, ragged breaths and wonton moans, the tight coil in the lower part of his stomach getting tighter and tighter with every movement of Sasuke's mouth and every thrust of his fingers.

Humming deep in his throat, Sasuke felt Naruto's climax coming closer, slowly pulling his fingers out of the blond before giving his member one last long suck, snapping the tightened coil with in Naruto's lower stomach, a scream of Sasuke's name ripped from his throat as Sasuke swallowed everything the blond had to offer before pulling the blond into a passion filled kiss, Naruto tasting himself inside Sasuke's mouth, his senses running on over load, unable to get his mind to make any sort of sense, his mind blowing orgasm, leaving his brain like muss.

Moving away from the blond, Sasuke stood up, removing his own pants and boxers, smirking as he noticed Naruto starring at him.

"See something you like?" Sasuke asked, smirking a little wider at the blush across Naruto's face as he climbed back onto the bed, pulling the blond onto his lap.

"C..can I?" Naruto stuttered in a whisper, a deep blush across his face as he held the small tube in his hand, looking anywhere other then at Sasuke, kicking himself mentally for still feeling embarrassed, he had just had the best damn blow job in his life, had three fingers up his ass and still felt so insecure around the raven.

Chuckling lightly at Naruto's insecurity, Sasuke kissed down the exposed skin of the blonds neck, lightly gripping the kitsune's right wrist, moving his hand towards his own throbbing member as Naruto gently wrapped his hand around the Uchiha, hearing a muffled pleasured growl coming from Sasuke as Naruto pulled his hand away, pouring the cool liquid onto his hand before moving his now coated hand up and down the shaft of Sasuke's member, hearing the raven hiss out as the cool liquid hit his heated flesh.

Feeling his normally amazing self control slipping, Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand away from his painfully hard cock before lifting the blond up slightly, guiding him slowly down upon himself, only stopping once fully inside, knowing that if he had waited for Naruto to adjust every time he pushed in deeper, it would have caused the blond more pain then Sasuke wanted.

It took all of what little self control Sasuke had to remain still as he waited for Naruto to adjust to having the full size of him. Panting heavily, Naruto only nodded, not trusting his voice as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, the raven haired teen slowly lifting the blonds body up until only the tip of his member remained inside before slamming Naruto's body back down, Naruto's head flinging back as a ragged moan left him, a long growl passing Sasuke's lips at the amazing tight heat wrapped around his aching cock, biting down on the exposed skin of the blonds neck, leaving a darkening mark as he continued a slow and steady pace.

"Oh fuck Naruto, so god damn tight" Sasuke breathed out, slamming back into the blonds body as Naruto cried out, Sasuke growling at the amazing feeling, the feeling of Naruto's body tightening around him with every thrust of his hips driving him crazy.

Pants, ragged breaths and moans filled Sasuke's bedroom as the raven continued to move in and out of the blond at a steady rhythm, a thin layer of sweat covering both their bodies, quickly becoming irritated by the pace but wanting Naruto to enjoy every minute, though he wanted nothing more then to pound the blond into the mattress over and over again.

"God..Sasuke..harder..faster" Naruto panted out before a sharp gasp left him, Sasuke quickly switching their position, flinging the blonds legs over his shoulders before pounding into Naruto, hitting his prostate head on every time, both moaning out loudly at the incredible pleasure washing over them.

Naruto's arms tightened around Sasuke's neck as he wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist, pulling Sasuke deeper into himself as he felt that tight coil in the pit of his stomach for the second time that night.

"Oh god..fuck Sasuke..I'm so close"

".cum with " Sasuke panted out, wrapping his hand around Naruto's newly hardened cock, moving his hand in time to his animalistic thrusts, the blonds hips pushing down to match every move the raven made before throwing his head back in pure bliss, the tight coil snapping for the second time that night, crying out Sasuke's name as his seed coated both their stomachs and Sasuke's hand, Sasuke finding himself groaning, loving the sound of his name rolling out of the blond in a cry of pure bliss. With a few more thrusts, Sasuke emptied all he had inside of Naruto with a groan of the blonds name before collapsing by Naruto's side, wrapping his arm around the blonds waist as their breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

Silence quickly fell with in Sasuke's bedroom as Naruto starred up at the clear white ceiling, lightly biting his bottom lip in deep thought, it wasn't a dream, it was real, he had just had the most amazing sex of his life with Sasuke but now it was over, the blond knew it was just a joke, to humiliate him, but Naruto couldn't blame Sasuke, that was his life, no one wanted him, no one cared or loved him, and why would they? He was just a dirty little monster.

_~ What's wrong Kit? I thought you would be happy? ~ _Kyuubi's deep voice echoed through the blonds mind.

_~ It didn't mean anything, he's just messing with me, I know he is, it was probable just a dare, a joke, he doesn't feel anything for me, who could want someone like me? The dead last, a monster ~ _

_~ You have to stop doing this to yourself Kit, the boy wants you ~_

_~ Just leave me alone ok ~ _Naruto snapped, sighing heavily as he felt Kyuubi slip back into the darkness of his mind, a few tears falling down his whiskered cheeks as he sat up, wanting nothing more then to run out of the Uchiha's home, back to the safety of his own home.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke quickly sat up, looking over at the blond, watching as more tears rolled down the kitsune's cheeks.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, reaching out his left hand towards the blond, only to have Naruto shift away slightly.

"I know your just fucking with me, you don't have to rub it in, I get it" Naruto stated flatly, his voice broken and laced with a sadness Sasuke could never imagine the ball of sunshine, his sunshine to have, anger slowly rising with in him at the words out of the blonds mouth. Naruto really thought he had just had sex with him just to humiliate the blond.

With out any warning, Sasuke pulled Naruto back down, pinning the blond to the bed with his full weight, his sharingan activated as Naruto gulped, starring up at the Uchiha with wide blue eyes, waiting for Sasuke to kill him, beat him to a bloody pulp then throw him out for all the village to see. It had been this way for years, the villagers hated him for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, it was only natural for Sasuke to hate him too.

"You really are a complete dobe" Sasuke spat out before loosening his grip on the blond, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again to reveal his deep onyx orbs.

"I did what I did because I love you, not to mess with you or as a way to humiliate you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember but I didn't know if you could ever feel the same for me, I've been trying for months to work it out but you never seemed to notice" Sasuke finished, slowly sitting up on the blonds waist.

Naruto just starred up at Sasuke, looking deeply into his eyes for any signs that the Uchiha was lying to him but found none.

~ He loves me ~ Naruto kept chanting over and over again, a small smile pulling its way across his lips, a smile that hadn't been seem for months as Sasuke lowered himself, gently kissing the blond, pouring everything he felt for the other into that one tender embrace before pulling back.

"I love you to, I guess I didn't think you could love a mon…"

"Your not a monster Naruto and merry Christmas" Sasuke smiled, a smile that would have any fan girl fainting at his feet but a smile only for Naruto.

"But I didn't get you anything"

"You didn't have to, all I wanted for Christmas was you, and now that I've got you, I'm never letting go" Sasuke chuckled before his smile quickly turned into a some what perverted grin, lowering himself once again on top of a grinning Naruto.

( Back at Sakura's house )

The Christmas eve party that had started earlier that evening seemed to still be in full swing, though for one, it was taking its toll.

Sakura paced back and forth in front of the large living room window, stopping every once in a while to stare at the outside world, her impatience rising with every passing minute that the dobe of a blond wasn't back with 'her' Sasuke.

"Where the hell are they?" she snapped, turning her head back into the room, looking over at all the party guests, waiting for an answer.

"I'm guessing Sasuke's giving Naruto his Christmas present, it might take all night" Kakashi stated flatly, winking over at Iruka as the others in the room chuckled, including Gaara, all of them knowing that Sasuke had the hots for the blond except Sakura.

"That's it, I'm going to get them" the bubble gum haired teen snapped, making her way towards the coat closet, only to be pushed inside by Ino, the blond girl locking the door before coming back into the living room.

"I would hate to be Naruto when she finds out" Ino laughed as the others continued their partying well into the early hours of the morning, all the while, Sakura pounded on the closet door, screaming to be let out.

* * *

><p>Ok, this has to be the longest Yaoi I've written…. Well hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review and let me know what you think.<p> 


End file.
